


If We Call Isaac A Sheep, Would That Absolve You?

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bible Quotes, Biblical Reinterpretation, Blasphemy, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Christianity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Literary References & Allusions, Molestation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parent-Child Relationship, Pedophilia, Poetry, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: God told Abraham to marry,so she married a knife at eighteen.God told Abraham to have children,so she bore three children and a ewe.
Series: Poetry [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 9





	If We Call Isaac A Sheep, Would That Absolve You?

**Author's Note:**

> "And God said unto Abraham, Let it not be grievous in thy sight because of the lad, and because of thy bondwoman; in all that Sarah hath said unto thee, hearken unto her voice; for in Isaac shall thy seed be called." Genesis 21:12
> 
> (A ewe is a female sheep)

Abraham loved god more than anything,  
the way she was raised.  
Abraham hated herself more than anything,  
the way she was taught.

God said unto Abraham, "Marry,"  
so she married a knife at eighteen.  
God said unto Abraham, "Have children,"  
so she bore three children and a ewe.

The ewe loved god more than anything,  
the way he was raised.  
The ewe hated himself more than anything,  
the way he was taught.

The word "weapon" was never spoken at their house.  
To the ewe, a knife was a tool to build a home,  
to build a family,  
and the ewe loved his father for it.  
The word "weapon" was never spoken at their house.  
But in November, God's disciples discovered a wet stone  
that the knife had secreted away,  
and the knife called himself a weapon in the courthouse.

God said unto Abraham, "Take the knife and the wet stone home,"  
so she made space in their house for a new occupant  
and the word "weapon" was whispered to herself in private,  
grieving for the tool she married.

Still, Abraham loved god more than she loved herself,  
more than she loved her children,  
the way she was raised.

In November, god said unto Abraham, "Take the knife and the wet stone home."  
So she made space in their house by taking the ewe as a _sacrifice._

It took time, of course.  
She kept the wet stone inside of herself  
and fed the ewe to make it fat and content.  
If a sacrifice must be made, then the knife must enjoy it,  
after all.  
It cannot be a true sacrifice if it does not feel like heaven  
for the god it was killed for, after all.  
God said unto Abraham, "Make room in the house for the knife and the wet stone,"  
so Abraham sharpened the knife inside of herself  
and they _waited._

When the ewe bled for the first time,  
the knife and the wet stone rejoiced,  
for there is nothing more seductive to a weapon  
than the scent of vulnerability.

The ewe was taken to the alter  
and Abraham tied the ewe down with excuses for each knot.  
A back leg, "this is as god commands."  
A back leg, "this is the covenant I made to my god, to my knife."  
A foreleg, "the knife is not a weapon, it is a tool, and _you_ are the project."  
A foreleg, "I raised you for this."  
The neck, "I sharpened the knife for this.  
I fattened you up for this.  
_Aren't you grateful?"_

And ewe was.  
The ewe did not fight, for the ewe  
loved god and hated himself,  
the way he was raised  
and the ewe was grateful,  
the way he was groomed to be.

God said unto Abraham,  
_"In the ewe the knife's seed shall be called."_  
That day, god called her Abraham for the first time,  
and god called Isaac a ewe.  
God declared that these were the only names they had ever had,  
and called it mercy.

Abraham left without waiting to see if the knife strike home,  
because the truth is,  
she never _cared_ if the knife was a weapon.  
The knife had grown tired of waiting for the ewe so many times,  
had stabbed _her_ to reach the wet stone she kept in her gut.  
Abraham never cared if the knife was a weapon.  
She groomed him a new target, a new sacrifice,  
because she made a covenant to god the day she married the knife,  
and Abraham loved god more than _anything._

She left the knife with god and the ewe and the alter,  
she returned home with the wet stone without looking back.  
The knife would come home soon, after all,  
and there were so many other children to turn into sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> 8/10/2020


End file.
